Interview:Noisey
Als ich zum Interviewtermin den Raum betrete, sitzt Jonna Lee, Sängerin und Kopf des Projekts iamamiwhoami, einsam auf einem Stuhl. Die zarte Frau wirkt vollkommen in sich gekehrt. Als wäre sie gar nicht richtig da. Auch im Gespräch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie voll und ganz anwesend ist. Sie spricht so leise, dass es fast ein Flüstern ist und scheint mich kaum wahrzunehmen. Umso mehr beeindruckt mich kurz nach dem Interview ihre Präsenz auf der Bühne—plötzlich strahlt iamamiwhoami nicht mehr Verletzlichkeit aus, sondern Kraft. Noisey: Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich zunächst meine Schwierigkeiten iamamiwhoami richtig zu auszusprechen. Wahrscheinlich haben dich bereits einige Journalisten nach dem Ursprung des Namen gefragt... Es ist eine Reflexion der Suche, denke ich, davon, was das Projekt von Beginn an war. Der Name spricht für sich, aber trotzdem wirft er immer noch viele Fragezeichen auf. Du kannst es aussprechen, wie du magst. Ich war mir wirklich unsicher ... Mir gefällt, dass niemand wirklich weiß, wie man iamamiwhoami ausspricht. Es ist schon irgendwie witzig, sich das anzuhören. (lacht) Und um ehrlich zu sein, spreche ich ihn auch unterschiedlich aus. Manchmal gebe ich Spitznamen und dann sage ich wieder iamamiwhoami. Okay. iamamiwhoami... Ja, genau. Das ist doch gut. Wer steht eigentlich hinter iamamiwhoami? Wie viele Leute arbeiten zusammen mit dir am Projekt? Für die Musik, was das Herzstück des Projekts ist, gibt es mich und Claes Björklund—der Produzent und der Co-Songwriter, mit dem ich zusammen arbeite. Dann gibt es einen Regisseur, einen Kameramann und noch den Bühnenbildner. Du hast dich sehr lange versteckt. Warum? Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass die Sache die wir machten, gestört wird. Ich habe mein gewohntes Leben zurückgelassen und wollte mir ein neues Leben aufbauen, das stabil genug sein würde. Verstehst du? Und ich brauchte selbst Zeit zu wissen, was es war. Erst dann hatte ich dann das Gefühl es den Leuten erklären zu können, oder ihnen vielleicht eine Idee von dem zu geben, was meine Sicht von dem Ganzen ist. Aber zu dieser Zeit war ich eben auf so viele andere Dinge fokussiert, die der Mittelpunkt von allem waren. Ich dachte, lasst uns erst die Sachen machen und dann können die Leute für sich selbst entscheiden. Wann hat das Projekt angefangen? Also, im Dezember 2009 haben wir angefangen Sachen zu veröffentlichen. Aber wir haben etwa ein Jahr vorher angefangen, in meinem Kopf, verstehst du? Es hat also circa sechs Monate gedauert, dann gab es ein paar Songs und natürlich der laaange Prozess der Zusammenarbeit, aber wir hatten auch viel Spaß mit den Sachen. Und dann fingen wir an die Sachen zu veröffentlichen. Also, alles was wir veröffentlicht haben, hatten wir vorher bereits fertiggestellt. Ihr habt mit Videos bei YouTube begonnen. Zunächst gab es eine Reihe von Videos mit Zahlenkombinationen. Und 2010 gab es dann die Videos mit Buchstabenkombinationen, die zusammen den Begriff „Bounty“ ergeben. Kannst du mir erklären, was dahinter steckt? Na ja, „The Bounty“ ist „The Bounty“. Und ja, die Songs und die Videos hatten wir schon fertig, bevor wir jedes einzelne von ihnen veröffentlicht haben. Das war knapp ein Jahr, in dem wir extrem hart gearbeitet haben und das mit einer Menge Leidenschaft, weil wir uns selbst herausfordern wollten. (lacht) Ist es das, was du wissen wolltest? Ja, ich meine das ganze Konzept. Ich habe eben noch nie so etwas gesehen. Die Videos erzählen ja eine kleine Geschichte. ''' Ja, genau. Ich denke die ganze Reise, die wir gemacht haben, ist eine Entwicklung, die zusammenhängt. Kin ist das, was schon davor passiert ist. Und die Songs sind das Ende der „Bounty“. Also beide Projekte reflektieren weibliche Stereotypen. So, wie ich sie sehe. Und wie wir und ich zusammenarbeiten. Das war eine komplizierte Antwort. '''Die Videos sind wirklich besonders und sehr künstlerisch und postmodern angehaucht. Woher holst du dir diese Inspirationen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, wir alle mögen es, den Geist herauszufordern. Es hat wahrscheinlich alles damit zu tun, was das Ziel des Schaffens ist. Die Absicht von dem, was du versuchst zu übermitteln, ist für mich entscheidend. Wenn du auf diese Dinge zurückblickst, ist es so, als würdest du in ein Tagebuch schauen. Du bist Musikerin, du bist Künstlerin, du machst einfach alles. Das ist beeindruckend. ''' Oh, das ist nett. Das alles ist auch neu für mich. Vorher war es einfacher es zu trennen, du warst eine junge Sängerin ... Ich denke, es ist nicht mehr so. Ich habe gesehen, dass Musik das Herz für mich ist und deswegen habe ich iam gegründet. Aber dann wollte ich es sichtbar machen und ich habe den Visuals viel Raum in der Musik gegeben. In mir stecken viele verschiedene Seiten. '''Das erste Konzert, das ihr gegeben habt, war in einem Wald und wurde über das Internet gezeigt, richtig? Warum der Wald und diese Atmosphäre? Ja, ich meine, das ist wo alles anfing und wo ich immer wieder zurückkehre—zur Natur. Und das war eine Idee, um zu versuchen, die Wand zwischen Zuschauer und Hörer zu durchbrechen. Das Internet ist etwas, durch das du bestimmten Dingen sehr nah kommen kannst, aber du bist immer noch distanziert. Wir waren im Wald, weil es dort sein musste, das ist der Ort wo all die Projekte anfingen. Später seid ihr beim Way out West aufgetreten. War es ein gewaltiger Unterschied für euch, plötzlich ein großes Publikum vor dir zu haben? Es ist eine andere Art von Nähe. Beim Konzert im Wald habe ich mich dem Publikum sehr nah gefühlt, weil sie sehr gegenwärtig war. Beides, physisch und psychisch. Das Way Out West Festival war ein physisches Treffen. Und es hat dazu geführt, Kin zu machen. Das musst du mir erklären. ''' Es hat dort angefangen, beim Konzert. Also, der Prozess hat dort begonnen. Wir haben neun Monate gebraucht. Und im Juni wurde Kin dann vorgestellt. Genau. '''Erzählen die Kin Videos auch eine zusammenhängende Geschichte? Ja. Ich sehe Kin als eine Einheit. Die Musik ist ein großes Stück in Form eines Albums. Und die Episoden bilden einen großen Film. Und dann kannst du es auf die eine oder die andere Art aufnehmen, als Teil oder als Ganzes. Das ist das, was wir erzählen—die lange Geschichte. Wo siehst du iamamiwhoami in der Zukunft? Kin wurde chronologisch gemacht, Stück für Stück. Und auf diese Art und Weise zu arbeiten, ist sehr sehr hart. Jetzt geht es darum, dem Publikum Kin zu übermitteln ... Ich werde sehen, wo es uns hinführt und was passieren wird. Es ist eine stete Entwicklung. Ich hoffe, es wird uns zu irgendeinem neuen Ort führen. 'Ich bin gespannt. Danke! ' Category:Interview articles